


7:20 am

by chersanov



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, god i’m so gonna fail all the classes this year fuck, i am once again back with no plot brain empty just slice of life, i should be doing my history homework instead of this, no beta im lazy, norway/belarus is implied but it’s just one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chersanov/pseuds/chersanov
Summary: Norway and Hungary get drunk
Relationships: Hungary & Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	7:20 am

The last few hours were a blur to Norway. He remembered laughing at something and a few sudden shots of Hungary drinking, crying and puking and laughing. Now, she was crying again, slightly swaying on her feet and talking about someone - Norway was too tired to pay attention to that special someone’s name- and refusing to sit down because she was “fine”. 

Norway didn’t believe her, not really, no. He knew from himself she couldn’t be fine after their glorious night of drinking themselves to death. But his head was hurting too much for him to care enough to tell her ass to just sit down. 

So he didn’t tell her but rested his face on his hands mentally cursing himself to never ever drink again. 

He stayed like that and after a few minutes of insisting she was fine and basically renting to herself Hungary sat down beside Norway on the bench.

She also like Norway, regretted the entire night wishing she had stayed at her hotel room instead of going to some local bar to what? Experience life? Well that was bullshit everybody knew that why had she gone out? She just wanted to sleep. 

Leaning her head at the back of the bench Hungary stared at the sky. She could see hints of the sun rising, a small yellowish tone in the now not so dark “night”. 

“Hey,” Hungary said shrugging Norway slightly with her right hand. “Hey c’mon up up. Do you know what time is it?” 

Norway only groaned in response still not moving his face from his hands. 

Hungary gently shrugged him again but careful to not move him too much in case he might puke and leaned her head on Norway’s shoulder.

“My phone died an hour ago and i think i forgot my watch at the hotel room c’mon what time is it?” Her voice normally enthusiastic and cheerful was now soar from all the laughing yelling and crying. 

Norway sighed but nevertheless, took his phone from his jackets pocket, “It’s 7:20. God, we should be heading back. Others will be worried if they wake up to see us nowhere in sight.” 

“You worry too much. They’ll be fine we’re centuries old adults we can look after ourselves.” 

“I don’t worry too much I just don’t want my brother to worry.” 

Hungary gave him a small smile and turned her eyes back to the sunrise, “Well that was some night huh? I don’t think I’ll forget it soon. Is there a part of the city we haven’t walked through?” 

Norway smiled but didn’t laugh, “Would you believe me if I said I don’t remember anything?” 

“I would.” 

“Okay I don’t remember anything.” 

“Oh You’re pathetic!” 

“I’m not! You just drank less than i did this is not fair.” 

“Nah it is fine,” said Hungary holding Norway’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I’m Prussia’s maybe best friend believe me I’ve seen worse cases than you.” Norway giggled and then groaned. “God my head hurts! This is why I hate drinking! The minute you stop world becomes hell.” 

“Yeah it does.” Said Hungary, “But look on the bright side we learned a lot about each other and- wait you remember it right? What I told you? About Belarus?” 

“Yeah. That, I can’t ever forget.” Said Norway with a weird expression on his face but Hungary could feel softness radiating from him. “Well good because I’m not going to repeat it. You forget the information, you loose it. And look, we’ve got a wonderful sunrise too.” Hungary said pointing at the sun rising from the sea level. 

“We really should be going back though I think at some point through the night I peed my pants.” 

“Okay. Disgusting. But you can wait for a few more minutes you waited the entire night.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is meh, not something i’m very proud of but thanks for reading


End file.
